1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile apparatus, and more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus comprising a one-touch dial function.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus comprising a one-touch dial function has been put into practical use. In the conventional facsimile apparatus of this type, there are provided plural one-touch dial keys on an operation panel, and telephone numbers of facsimile apparatuses (referred to as facsimile numbers hereinafter) are stored in a RAM so as to correspond to respective one-touch dial keys. Further, upon transmitting image data of a document, a facsimile number of a destination corresponding to pressed one of above-mentioned one-touch dial keys is automatically read out from the RAM, the read facsimile number is dialed through a telephone line, and there is performed a telephone line connection process for connecting the present facsimile apparatus with a receiving facsimile apparatus of a destination through the telephone line. Thereafter, the image data of the document are transmitted thereto.
Upon transmitting image data to the destination of the prestored facsimile number, the image data can be transmitted through the telephone line to the destination to which the image data are to be transmitted only by pressing the one-touch dial key corresponding thereto, and it is not necessary to input the facsimile number of the destination using a set of ten keys. Further, the facsimile number of the destination can be prevented from being inputted by mistake by the operator.
Further, there has been also proposed a facsimile apparatus capable of storing data corresponding to the one-touch dial keys in a RAM of an IC card. In the RAM of the IC card, there are stored names of destinations and facsimile numbers thereof. Generally, since the memory capacity of the RAM of the IC card is larger than the capacity of data corresponding to all the one-touch dial keys, data to be stored in the RAM of the IC card are divided into the same number of address groups as the number of the one-touch dial keys.
In the case of specifying a destination, first of all, one of the address groups is specified using the one-touch dial key after mounting the IC card into the facsimile apparatus, and then, a destination of the specified address group is specified using the one-touch dial key. Then, the facsimile number of the destination is specified, and the facsimile apparatus dials the specified facsimile number through a telephone line.
When the IC card is mounted into the facsimile apparatus, data stored in the RAM of the main body or data stored in the RAM of the IC card correspond to respective one-touch dial keys, and these data can be used in order to transmit image data by the one-touch operation.
In the case of using the above-mentioned one-touch dial function, labels on which names of destinations etc. are hand-written by the operator may be often stuck under respective one-touch dial keys on the operation panel, in order to easily see the name of the destination corresponding to each one-touch dial key upon using the facsimile apparatus. Upon transmitting image data, the operator can see the name of the destination corresponding to each one-touch dial key, easily, by looking at these labels stuck on the operation panel, and the performance of the operation of the one-touch dial function can be further improved.
However, it is difficult for the operator to write the names of the destinations with small size of characters on a piece of paper or label so as to stick it under each one-touch dial key. Further, when data corresponding to the one-touch dial keys are changed or updated, there is such a problem that it is necessary to rewrite the names of the destinations.
Similarly, in the case of using the one-touch dial function after inserting the IC card into the facsimile apparatus, it is necessary to stick on the IC card, for example, a piece of paper or label on which data corresponding to respective one-touch dial keys are written, in order that the operator can see the names of the destinations, easily. However, it is difficult for the operator to write the names of the destinations with small size of characters on a piece of paper or label so as to stick it on the IC card, similarly to the case of sticking it on the operation panel.
Further, it is desirable to provide a facsimile apparatus comprising both of a first print means for printing data stored in the RAM of the IC card corresponding to respective one-touch dial keys such as names of destinations and facsimile numbers thereof on a piece of paper or label in a format suitable for sticking it on the IC card, and a second print means for printing data stored in the RAM of the main body corresponding to each one-touch dial key such as a name of a destinations and a facsimile number thereof on a piece of paper or label in a format suitable for sticking it under each one-touch dial key on the operation panel. Upon printing above-mentioned data, it is supposed that it is necessary for the operator to selected one of the first print means and the second print means. In this case, if the selection of the RAM of the main body or the RAM of the IC card is in common to both of the one-touch function and the above-mentioned print function, it is supposed that the performance of the operation can be further improved.